Twin Blood
by SophieClarke15
Summary: Chanel and Chantel Blake are twins at Ashford Academy. Despite being adopted, they have a great life. Their parents love them. They get perfect grades. They weren't the school freaks despite one's eyes being gold and the other's being silver. Life was great for the twins. But everything changes when four new kids tell them that they aren't who they think they are. Not even human.
1. Part 1- Chapter 1

"Chanel! Chantel!" my sixteen year old brother, Brian, called from the living room. "Get your lazy asses down here! Don't you have to go to school today?"

I groaned softly as I remembered that Brian's school was going to start a week later than normal, due to a burgulary that had taken place over the weekend. I sat up running my fingers through my shoulder length, black hair and thought harshly, 'Stupid Brian'. I got out of bed and walked quickly to the bathroom.

The great thing about living in my house is that there were four master bedrooms, complete with walk in closets and bathrooms. There was never a squabble over the bathroom. And living in a house with two other females and a sixteen year old boy, that was a God-send.

After my shower, I got dressed in my Ashford Academy uniform. A crisp, white, button down, pointed collar blouse, neatly tucked into a pleated, red, plaid skirt. I slipped on my white socks and my black school shoes, befors combing my hair. I straightened my hair and flipped my bang under a bit, grabbed my gold shades and slapped in on top of my head. Putting on my gold watch with the inscription Golden Girl, I opened my gold curtains, allowing light into my room. I stood at th door of my room and looked around making sure everything was in order. My golden room was perfect. No. That was not a pun. Everything in my room was gold. From my walls to my bed spread to my furniture. Everything was gold.

I stepped out of my room to see my twin sister, Chantel, stepping out of her room too.

"Good morning, Golden Girl," she greeted me with a smile.

"Morning, Silver Sweetheart," I returned.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Nope. You?"

She shook her head, sighing. We walked downstairs together. Dad and Brian were sitting around the table while Mom dished out pancakes.

"Morning, Mom," Chantel and I said together. "Morning, Dad."

As we took our seats at the table, Brian sat smirking. Chantel burst out, her silver eyes wide,

"It's so unfair! I can't believe his school starts one week earlier."

Dad smiled, his blue eyes twinkling, "just remember, he'll have to do twice as much work next week."

Then it was my time to smirk as Brian's smile faltered.

"Sam," my mom scolded, playfully smacking my dad's shoulder, as she leaned down to give him his pancakes. "Stop encouraging them."

"I'm sorry, Linda," Dad said, givivng Mom a kiss on her lips. Mom turned almost as red as her hair.

"Girls?" she called, green eyes bright. "Wearing your bracelets?"

"Mom," Chantel said. "They've been watches for two years now. And yes. We are wearing them. We never take them off."

"Maybe if you do you'll burn if you go out into the sun," Brian said.

I glared at him, my gold eyes piercing into his sea like ones until he looked away. His eyes changed colours between blue and green from day to day. Today, his eyes were green.

Our watches were very important to Chantel and I. We have had then ever since we were adopted. At least that's the story. Apparently, mom and dad had always intended to have three children. But after Brian was born, Mom couldn't have any more children. About two years later Mom and Dad decided to adopt. When they went to the orphanage, Mom says she fell in love with my sister and I when she saw our eyes. Silver and Gold. When Mom found out that our birth mother had died in child birth, she had to adopt us. When she got us Chantel had been wearing the bracelet with Golden Girl written on it and I was wearing the bracelet with Silver Sweetheart. She switched the bracelet because "it didn't sit right that you were wearing the silver bracelet, Chanel. Your eyes are gold". When we got accepted to Ashford Academy, we had to convert the bracelets to watches since the only jewellery they accepted was a wrist watch.

"You're wearing your sunglasses?" Brian said.

"No, duh, Sherlock," Chantel said, cutting her pancakes with unbelievable delicacy.

"Your eyes still hurt then?"

"Nope," I answered sweetly. "We're just gonna wear our sunglasses to school. The same school that allows no deviation from the school unifrm without written permission from the principal."

"Girls" Mom scolded. "Be nice to your brother."

"Well, Linda," our dad chuckled, "he had that one coming."

"Hurry up," Mom said, changing the subject. "You're gonna miss the bus."

"Actually," Chantel said with a smile, "I was thinking that Brian could drive us. You know. Sibling bonding and all."

"You know, actually, I have to-"

"I think that's a great idea," Mom said cutting Brian mid-sentence. "Brian, take your sisters to school."

Brian sat with his mouth agape.

"Brian, sweetie, close your mouth. You're catching flies," I smiled.

He shut it abruply and glared at Chantel.

**Hey guys. I'm still alive. :D I know I still have Another Maximum Ride Story to attempt to finish. I think I'm going to put that on hiatus though. I intend to finish Fresh Start. I enjoy writing that story. This story is one that I have had for the past two years. I have a couple chapters written up so updates should be frequent. Hope you enjoy. Read and review. **


	2. Part 1- Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later, Brian had pulled up to the gates of Ashford Academy.

"Bye, Brian," Chantel said, slipping her silver shades on her face before stepping out of Brian's car.

"Love you, hun," I told him, slipping out and putting on my sunglasses as well. "See you later."

"Yeah, yeah," Brian responded. "Whatever." And with that he sped away.

"C'mon," I told Chantel, slinging my book bag over my shoulder.

We decided to sit on one of the benches under thehuge trees on the stretch of lawn beside the school building. Chantel took out a novel she had bought last week and began reading. I took out my phone, plugged in my earphones and began watching 'Young Justice'. A few minutes later, a shadow fell over me. I glanced up and saw a pretty red-haired girl standing infront of my sister and I. she wore a pair of red shades so I could not see her eyes. She smiled uncertainly and I removed my earphones.

"Can I sit here?" she asked nervously. She was obviously new. I raised an eyebrow. Why was she _asking_ us if she could sit? It's not like we owned the school. I mean, people always told us that we have 'the look'. You know, 'the look'. The one that could make anything look good-even uniforms. That 'look' always had people asking why we didn't sit at the popular table. Little Red infront of us also had that look.

"Last time I checked it was a free country," Chantel said.

Red tilted her head a bit, seemingly wondering if my sister was joking. She got her answer when Chantel went right back to reading her book and I resumed watching my cartoon. She sat beside me uncertainly. She turned towards me as if she wanted to say something, then turned away. She turned towards me again, and then turned away. She turned towards me _again. _I sighed and paused my cartoon. I turned to her.

"Something you wanna say?' I asked her. I felt Chantel turn behind me

Little Red took a deep breath. "Aren't you a part of the popular group," she asked, putting air quotes around popular.

Chantel and I guffawed.

"I'm sorry. What?" I asked

"We wouldn't be caught dead with those stuck up, D-class, Barbie princess wanna-bes," Chantel sai scornfully. Little Red chuckled at tha, then the bell rang.

Chantel and I stood, slinging our bags over our shoulder.

"C'mon," I told Little Red. "We'll take you to the Admin."

TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB*TB

After dropping Little Red at the Administrative Office, my sister and I went to Home Room. Our teacher was Ms. Baker. As she was taking the register, there was a knock at the door. It opened to show Little Red standing there with three other new kids, also wearing sunglasses. Ms. Baker looked up.

"I'm assuming you are the new additions to my class?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Little Red responded.

"Come inside then," Ms. Baker said. "Introduce yourselves please."

The four of them waltzed inside. They all had the look.

Little Red introduced herself first. "Hi, I'm Skylar Mitchel," she said with a little wave. The other girl standing next to Little Red went next. Her name was Kaitlyn Harris. She had long blond hair and wore a pair of midnight purple sunglasses.. Next was Kyle hariss. He had blond hair like his sister's and wore midnight black shades. Lastly, was Jake Langston. He had brown hair and wore black shades.

After the introductions, the new kids took seats in various parts of the classroom. Skylar sat infront of me. Kaitlyn took a seat at the back of the classroon, looking extremely bored. Kyle sat in the front row and Jake sat two seats to Kyle's left.

"I'm sure," Ms. Baker said, "that you have been made aware of the 'no shades in class rule'."

I heard Chantel sigh and could literally see her rolling her eyes. I saw Skylar, Kaitlyn, kyle and Jake all remove their sunglasses.

"Chanel? Chantel? Are you waiting for an express invitation?" Ms. Baker asked.

The entire class turned as one body to stare at my sister and I. We simultaneously removed our sunglasses and placed them on our heads.

"Happy?" my twin and I asked.

I saw Skylar's blue eyes go wide in shock as she mouthed the words 'silver and gold'. I wrote it off as nothing. It was a typical reaction to the silver and gold eyes.

"Very," Ms. Baker replied snidely.

For the rest of Home Room, Skylar kept sneaking glances at my sister and I. We pretended not to notice. We were used to it.


	3. Part 1- Chapter 3

After Home Room, our first class was Mathematics. Skylar, Kaitlyn, Chantel and I were in the same class. The guys were in another class. The girls and I sat in a square in the centre of the classroom. Very soon, our Math teacher arrived. She was a pretty, young thing. She had hair almost as black as mine, and beautiful emerald green eyes. She introduced herself as Mrs. Brooks and quickly launched herself into the lesson. She started the class with a bit of revision and then moved on to Quadratic Equations. After doing a few problems, I got the hang of it and was breezing through the questions we had been given.

When there was about five minutes left in the class, I asked Kaitlyn and Skylar what class they would be having next.

"American History," they responded together after taking a glance at their timetables.

"Us too," Chantel said.

"And my brother," Kaitlyn added, her hazel eyes shining.

"Wonder if Jake'll be in that class too," Chantel commented.

All eyes snapped towards her- Skylar's, Kaitlyn's and mine that is.

"What?" Chantel shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. As the bell rang, Ms. Brooks asked Skylar and Kaitlyn to stay back a bit. My sister and I waited outside until they emerged.

"C'mon," Skylar said looking a bit dejected. "We're gonna be late for class."

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"Nothing. Why?" she replied.

I looked at her warily.

"Nevermind," I said. "Let's go."

Our American History class was- interesting for lack of a better word. Chantel's anticipation was well rewarded. When we entered the class, we saw Jake sitting beside Kyle. They waved us over. As we walked over, Jake's onyx eyes caught my sister's silver ones and the air became charged with electricity. There was an obvious connection between the two. Chantel looked away, collected herself, then walked up to Jake and sat in the empty chair beside him.

"Hi," she smiled, sticking out her hand. "I'm Chantel."

My eyes widened. Chantel never introduced herself first.

Jake glanced at Chanel's hand, then at her face.

"Jake," he said. Chantel's smile faltered a bit when Jake did not take her hand. She turned, facing the front of the class and pretended not to notice Jake for the rest of the class. Jake did the same, but they were both as aware of each other as I was that it was almost lunchtime.

Another interesting thing that happened occurred halfway through the class. Skylar had been sitting infront of Kyle, Kaitlyn sat infront of Jake, and I sat infront of my sister. I was staring through the window behind Skylar, while Skylar spoke to Kaitlyn. I saw Kyle lean forward slightly to swipe a pen from her desk. Faster than should have been possible, and with more strength than it seemed like Little Red could possess, she pinned his hand down on the desk.

"Do you want something?"she whispered, her lips at his ear.

"Just a pen," he responded, turning so that his lips were centimetres from hers. It was not until afterwards that I wondered how I heard it all. She released his hand, allowing him to take the pen.

"Thanks," he said, before sitting down again.

It turned out that I was not the only one who saw the ordeal. Kaitlyn saw it too. She kept looking from Skylar to her brother. Chantel leaned forward and said,

"The frission is evident."

"You've been reading way too many historical romance novels," I told her.

Our American History teacher noticed it too.

"Skylar? Kyle? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, Mr. Bates," Skylar replied, an innocent smile on her face. "Kyle was just borrowing a pen."

"In the future, Mr. Harris, please be sure to bring your own writing instruments."

"Sure thing, Mr. Bates."Kyle replied.

The rest of the class passed without incident.


	4. Part 1- Chapter 4

Pretty soon, it was lunchtime. The six of us took the seats directly across from the popular table, after collecting our lunches.

"Why are we sitting here?" Kaitlyn whined.

"It's our usual table," Chantel responded. "Why wouldn't we sit here?"

"But the popular table is right _there_," Kaitlyn whined, motioning to the table with her head.

"Aaaand?" I asked, not really seeing her point.

"Kaitlyn's always been afraid of the 'popular crowd'," Skylar explained, putting air quotes around 'popular crowd'.

"I'm not afraid of them, Sky," Kaitlyn said. She sounded like she had said it a million times. I was proven right when Skylar mouthed the rest of Kaitlyn's sentence. "I just like to avoid drama."

Chantel daintily dipped a fry in ketchup as she asked,

"You guys used to go to the same school?"

"Uh-huh," Skylar affirmed. "All of us."

"I see," I said. It kind of seemed weird that four kids from the same school transferred to our school in the same year. Unless-

"There's some special program going on with our school and yours," Skylar explained, seemingly reading my mind.

"'A Year over Yonder'?" Chantel asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know? Isn't it some kind of secret thing?"

"They had been considering sending my sister and me," I told them.

"Why didn't they?" Jake asked, curiously.

"My sister and I don't exactly have the cleanest track record," Chantel said with a smile.

"So we've made friends with trouble-makers?" Kyle said with fake dismay.

"We aren't trouble-makers per say," Chantel said slowly.

"Trouble just seems to find us," I finished.

"Often," Chantel added, shooting a wicked glance in my direction.

"Very often," I amended.

It was then that I noticed that the 'popular crowd' had been shooting daggers at my table. Not that I was surprised. The popular girls and my sister and I tended to get in disagreements from time to time. And disagreements is putting it mildly. The girls were dressed in the red and white cheerleading uniform of Ashford Academy. Cliché right? The popular girls being cheerleaders. I saw Bianca- their leader- survey my new group of friends. Her eyes fell on Jake and settled there. She nudged Ciara, her second in command, and motioned to our table. Ciara looked over and her eyes settled on Kyle. Her eyes narrowed on her prey. She slid her eyes over to Bianca. Bianca looked at Ciara and stood. Ciara followed suit. The rest of their Barbie-posse stood as well, as one body. With one look from Bianca, the posse sat down again. Ciara's eyes locked on Kyle once again and Bianca's on jake.

I looked at my table of friends.

"Oh, it's about to go down," I whispered to myself.

**Hey everyone. How are you? Been a while right? Been settling into the first half of my two year senior course of high school. Lots of hard work. Finished my first set of tests yesterday and thought I'd type up another chapter. I love reviews and I try to reply to every single one. Cause I love you guys. Shout out to ****jellon2000**** who picked up on something I surface skimmed on. Kudos to you. In each chapter I try to put a little foreshadowing. See if you can find them **** Happy hunting. **

**Sophie loves ya! :* **


	5. Part 1- Chapter 5

Bianca and Ciara walked over to my group of friends and me.

"Hi," Bianca said uncharacteristically nicely. She was usually snarling or growling at my sister and I. "I'm Bianca," She continued, "and this is my best friend Ciara."

"Hi," Ciara said waving to everyone. She made eye contact with Kyle and gave him what I think she hoped was a sexy look. I rolled my eyes and heard Chantel snicker a bit. I looked at her and she motioned to Skylar. Skylar's eyes had hardened to diamonds and had narrowed considerably.

"Since you guys are new here, we just thought we would help you guys get used to the school. Show you guy where to go," Bianca said.

"And who to talk to," Ciara added, flashing a distasteful look towards my sister and I. _There it is. The hatred I've grown to love. _

"I think Chanel and Chantel can do that quite fine," Skylar said icily.

Ciara seemed to really notice Skylar for the first time. She noticed the way Skylar was glaring daggers at her and her smile became a little plastic around the edges. "But, being the social outcasts that they are-"

"Um, we aren't social outcasts, Ciara, thank you very much. We just refuse to suck up to you pretty girl wanna bes. We aren't gonna kiss your asses, darling. Every other student at this school adores us," Chantel said calmly.

Ciara was silent for a moment. Then, "Did you just say I'm not pretty?"

"Took you long enough to figure _that_ out, Einstein," Chantel responded.

Ciara opened her mouth to respond, but Bianca beat her to it. "What Ciara was trying to say was that Chantel and her sister don't really hang out with the right group of people. As such they have no idea about all of the amazing parties that the kids here at Ashford Academy host. They don't even know about the socials that we have. And what better way to make friends than going to parties?" Despite being a cheerleader and a stuck up rhymes-with-witch, Bianca wasn't an idiot. She realized that insulting Chantel and I wasn't going to improve her chances of getting Jake to be her friend. "And I know the perfect opportunity for you guys to meet new people. My fifteenth birthday party." Bianca dug into her bag and removed six small cards. "It's invitation only," she explained as she handed one card to each of us sitting at the table.

"Thanks, but no, thanks," Chantel said ripping the invitation right down the middle.

"Well, whatever," Ciara said, rolling her eyes. "I must say though, I expect to see you there." Her words were meant for Kyle.

"I don't think so," Skylar said, her face almost as red as her hair.

"I think that's for him to decide, don't you," Ciara taunted.

Skylar's pupils dilated and her eyes turned an icy-blue. Her long nails dug into her palms, almost drawing blood. There was an almost imperceptible growl coming from the back of her throat and I could have sworn her canines grew a little longer. Maybe that last one was just my imagination.

"It's cool, Sky," Kyle said soothingly. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

Skylar seemed to not hear what Kyle was saying. She leaped over the table and clawed at Ciara, pulling at her hair, clawing at her face. She bit Ciara and repeatedly hit her. They both rolled over and Ciara screamed, not able to get Skylar off her. Well, that's what would have happened if Kaitlyn hadn't pulled Skylar back in her seat. Kaitlyn slid Skylar's shades on her face, and whispered something to her.

"Down, kitty," Ciara said.

Skylar tried to jump up again, but was restrained by Kaitlyn once more.

"I hope you change your minds though," Bianca said, giving Ciara a weak glare. "I really want to see you guys at the party."

"I highly doubt we'll be there," Jake said, handing back the invitation.

"Keep it. Just in case you change your mind."

"Bianca, can I get another one of those invites for my sister?" I asked.

"But she just-"

"Don't worry," I assured her. "She'll come around." I heard Chantel scoff. Bianca raised her eyebrows. "She will," I repeated.

"Fine," Bianca said, giving me another invitation then walking away.

"I will _not_ be coming around," Chantel said. "We are not going to that party."

"Oh, we're going to that party," Skylar said, slipping her shades back on top of her head. Her eyes had returned to normal. Her next statement made me smile. "I'm gonna let that bitch know just who she's messing with."

**She's back, guys ****. I may or may not post another chapter today. I have exams next week and should actually be studying with my best friend. Oh well *****shrugs*****. I like to know what you guys think. So review. I'll try my best to respond to EVERY SINGLE ONE. And tell me what you guys think will happen next. Till next time**

**Sophie Loves Ya! **


	6. Part1- Chapter 6

The next day after school, Kaitlyn, Skylar, my sister and I stood at the school gates, waiting for Skylar's ride to come and pick us up. The boys had wisely decided against coming to the mall with us. We stood talking about random things, until a sleek dark blue sedan stopped in front of us. Out of the car stepped a tall, red-haired boy. He was wearing black sunglasses, and from what I could see of his face, he was pretty good looking. He was dressed in a white muscle shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. He was dressed so simply, so casually, yet he managed to look so completely badass. And fine as hell!

"Hey, Sky," he said, draping his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey, Drake," Skylar responded chirpily. She smiled up at him easily, adoration in her eyes. I felt the sharp sting of an unfamiliar feeling building up in the pits of my stomach.

"You ready?" Drake asked. Skylar nodded affirmation, still smiling at him.

Drake went to start the car, and Chantel asked, "Skylar? Is that your, um, boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend?!" Skylar repeated, shocked. "Oh, heavens, no! That's my brother. Ew!"

"Oh," I said, as the feeling left my stomach and I relaxed a bit.

"Guys? We don't have all day," Drake called from the driver's seat.

With that said, we all piled into the car, Skylar on the front passenger seat and Kaitlyn, Chantel and I in the backseats. I was seated directly behind Drake. As such, when he removed his shades to check his rearview mirror, his eyes met mine and held them. They were the most beautiful shade of green I had ever encountered. My heart tripped over its feet, and picked up again double time. Suddenly, I felt pretty hot. Everyone around seemed to melt away, leaving Drake and I in a world by ourselves. Then, suddenly, everything was back to normal again. Kaitlyn, Skylar and Chantel were back in the car, my body temperature returned to normal, my heart stopped trying to break the world record, and Drake drove the car.

Some time later, we were in the parking lot of the mall.

"So, we'll meet up at six," Drake said. "I have to meet someone."

"Sarah?" Skylar asked. "Tell her hi for me."

_Sarah? Who's Sarah? His girlfriend?_ I wondered.

"No problem," Drake chuckled.

-According to the invitations, Bianca's party was going to be a formal one. I led my new friends to _La Parrissiere_, the most amazing store to go to when seeking formal wear. And best of all, it was pretty cheap.

"So, Golden Girl," Skylar drawled as we browsed through dress racks. "What do you think of my brother?"

"What about him?" I asked, eying a short, gold, sequined dress.

"Do you think he's hot?"

_Third degree level burns hot_, I thought. "He's ok," I voiced non-chalantly.

"Just ok," Kate scoffed. " Honey that boy is waaaaaaaaay more than just ok." I shrugged as she held up a cute green dress that really brought out the flecks of green in her hazel eyes. "How's this?"

"It's cute," Chantel complimented. "Try it on."

Almost an hour later, we had each settled on the perfect dresses for Bianca's party.


	7. Part1- Chapter 7

We were all anxious throughout the rest of the week. Skylar and Chantel had been stretched to the breaking point with Ciara and Bianca trying to make moves on Kyle and Jake- unsuccessfully too, might I add. It had taken a lot of coaxing to prevent my sister and new best friend from killing the two people I hated most in the world.

Friday finally arrived. We all got ready at Skylar's house, since Drake would be dropping us at the party. The boys would meet us there.

Skylar got dressed in a cute little black dress that-despite what anyone said about LBDs-was not safe by any stretch of the imagination. It had a plunging sweetheart neckline and flared slightly at the waist. It was a bit short, but Sky had the legs to pull it off. She teamed the dress with white accessories. A white broad belt. White heals. Chunky white earrings. Her blood red hair fell down her shoulders in beautiful, sassy waves.

Kaitlyn wore a playful white dress. It was pleated from the waist down and stopped at her knee. It had thin straps that showed off her gorgeous shoulders. She wore a thin black belt under her bust, and completed the look with black heels and necklace. Her long blond hair hung straight down around her shoulders like a blanket.

My sister's dress was quite possibly the most elegant of the four. It was floor length and had a long slit up one side. It was made of silver satin and moved gracefully with every move she made. It hugged her slight frame, accentuating the tiny curves that she had. She paired the outfit with silver accessories and had dusted her face with a silvery glow. She shimmered with every step and looked as radiant as the moon herself.

If my sister was the moon, then I was the sun. My dress was gold. It stopped mid-thigh at the front and extended all the way to the floor at the back with a small train. It was loosely pleated at the bust and was made of satiny material like my sister's. My hair was in gentle waves and I completed my look with a pair of golden heels and long golden earrings.

Skylar led the way downstairs, followed by Kaitlyn, Chantel and finally, me. Drake rolled his eyes when he saw Skylar, and threatened to make her change. He surveyed the rest of us, and when he saw me his eyes went wide and his mouth opened slightly.

"You look amazing," He said, his eyes never leaving my gaze. He cleared his throat slightly and looked away adding, "All of you. Except my sister." Skylar glared at him. "I'm kidding. Sheesh," Drake responded. "You look great."

Skylar smiled at that and sauntered out the front door. Drake shook his head slightly, smiled at me, and followed her.


	8. Part 1- Chapter 8

We saw the boys waiting for us outside the party. Skylar told Drake she would call him when we were ready to leave and we left the vehicle.

When we entered the party, Bianca had just been introduced. Everyone was facing the main stairs. As Bianca began to descend the winding staircase, Ciara on her arm, all the males in the party erupted into hoots and wolf whistles. When I was given the "privilege" of seeing Bianca, I understood why. It was her dress. It was an overly short, black, sequined number. It had no straps and molded to her body like a second skin. Her long blond hair hung straight down, gently curving inwards towards the ends of her hair. In addition, she was also wearing a pair of sky-high stripper heels. Long story short- She looked like she was about to break the slut-o-meter. They walked over to the DJ booth rather skillfully and Bianca took the microphone.

"Hey, everybody!" she greeted the crowd. "I'd like to take this opportunity to officially welcome everyone to my fifteenth birthday bash." She paused as a roar of applause went up. As it died down, she continued, "And I hope you'll all have fun tonight! So eat, drink, dance and be safe," She winked.

She handed the microphone back to the DJ and walked over to where my group of friends was standing.

"I see you made it," Bianca said to Jake with a smile. "Thanks."

"Well, we couldn't let the girl's come alone now could we?" Jake responded.

Bianca's smile faltered a bit. "Well, I hope you enjoy the party. I'll check on you later." With that, she and Ciara turned and walked away. Unfortunately, Ciara had only taken two steps away before her clutch purse "fell". She turned to see if we were still looking, and then ever so slowly bent from the waist to retrieve her purse. Lt's just say I got an unnecessary view of her black thong- and then some. I wanted to take her seven hundred dollar Gucci purse and use it as a barf bag. Skylar raised an eyebrow and Kyle placed a hand on her elbow to restrain her if necessary.

"Boy, I'm thirsty," Kyle said. "I think I want some punch. Do you girls want some punch? They should have punch here, right? I think they have punch. Jake? Let's go get the girl's some punch. Now," he added.

"I'll come with," I volunteered. I had always preferred to get my own punch. The three of us found the punch bowl quite easily. We each poured two cups of punch. As I was pouring a cup for my sister, Ciara walked up to us.

"Hi," she began. "You know, I never really did catch your name."

"It's Kyle," Kyle responded.

"Kyle. That's a lovely name. Pretty sexy, if you ask me."

"Thanks," Kyle replied politely as I rolled my eyes.

"Kyle, I think you're pretty cute. Really really cute. And I think we should go out some time." What happened to the guy asking the girl?

"Ciara, I'm flattered and all and you're attractive too. To another guy. Not to me. Besides, I already have my sights set on someone else."

Ciara stood gaping. No one had ever turned down an offer to go out with her.

"Well, CiCi, better luck next time," I told her as I passed her.

As we were searching for our friends, Bianca walked up beside Jake. I groaned inwardly.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Jake replied.

"How's the party so far?

"Ok."

"So do you want to-"

"No."

"Damn, B," I said with a snicker. "You and CiCi are on a roll tonight." I laughed aloud as we walked away.

We eventually found our friends outside sitting by the pool. We handed them each a cup of punch. I saw a huge tree beside the pool and had a sudden urge to climb it. This urge did not surprise me. I had always loved being high. I always felt like royalty. Like I was all the way up in the sky and I could see everything and I had control over everything that happened below. I debated for a few seconds about whether or not I should climb the tree. After a couple seconds, I had slipped off my shoes and was seated comfortably on a branch. From where I sat, I could see the entire party. I felt all-powerful.

Suddenly, I felt the branch shift under added weight. I glanced to my left, gripping the branch tighter, to see Kyle moving across my branch to come and sit next to me.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I just really wanted to climb the tree. I love heights."

"That's not unusual at all," he said sarcastically.

I made a face at him and we settled into a comfortable silence. Then I asked, "When you told Ciara you were interested in someone else, were you talking about Skylar?"

"Yeah," he admitted, blushing. "But I don't know how to tell her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if she rejects me?"

"She likes you. Why would she reject you?"

"I don't know. Girls are weird."

"How old are you? Five?" I asked in shock. "I thought you would have passed the girl's are weird phase of your life." He shrugged. "Well you'll never know unless you try," I told him. Then I gently launched myself off of the branch, landing lightly on the balls of my feet.

I looked back up to where I was seated in the tree and gasped, shocked for two reasons. Firstly, Kyle was no longer there. He seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Secondly, the height from which I had jumped should have at least sent a shock through my feet. It felt as if I had just taken a step forward on solid ground.

I shook my head, clearing it, not pondering those things. Then I found my friends and told them I was headed to the bathroom. On my way there, I could have sworn I saw Mrs. Brooks staring at Skylar and her friends.

_What's she doing here?_ I thought. When I blinked, she disappeared.

I quickly found the bathroom, used it and went back to my friends.

**Many chapters **** I bet you all love me right now. I have one thing to say. Next chapter… Chiz is about to go DOWN. There was a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. Leave them in a review. I love reading them. Happy hunting **


	9. Part 1 - Chapter 9

When I got back to my friends, I saw Kyle and Skylar sitting rather closely together on one of Bianca's pool chairs. Kyle's arm was around her shoulders and she looked quite content. My eyebrows shot up when I saw them. _Don't you move fast,_ I thought. Kyle's eyes met mine and he told me a silent thank you. I nodded in response and sat down beside my sister. I leaned on her a bit and Kaitlyn asked,

"Who's older?"

"I am," I said happily. "By two minutes."

"I would never have guessed," Skylar said.

"I'm more mature," Chantel said. I stuck my tongue out her. "Point proven."

"So, you guys are together now," I stated, nodding to Skylar and Kyle. It made no sense to ask when it was obvious. Kyle nodded happily, nuzzling Sky's neck, while Sky flushed crimson. I gave a short burst of laughter. "Oh, CiCi's gonna have a fit on Monday!" I exclaimed.

"Looking forward to it," Skylar said seriously.

"Why don't we speed it up a little?" Chantel asked. I looked up at her and saw a familiar, mischievous sparkle in her eye. That sparkle must have mirrored in my eye when I realized exactly what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Kaitlyn asked, slightly confused.

The mischievous sparkle that had been reflected in both my sister and my eyes was replaced by a dangerous glint, as we smiled wickedly at each other.

"Let's dance," we said.

*************************************************************************************As soon as we got to the dance floor, we began to dance up a storm. Kyle kept trying to dirty dance with Skylar but Chantel kept him off her. Skylar looked a little upset, but I reassured her that there would be plenty of time for that later. We could not find Bianca or Ciara anywhere. After about fifteen more minutes of dancing, we saw them. Chantel released Kyle and I gave Skylar a little push in Kyle's direction. They immediately started dancing with each other like a pair of horny teenagers. Maybe they were a pair of horny teenagers.

As I danced, I saw Ciara walk up to the DJ booth and whisper something in his ear. Then the tempo began to change to something slower, more romantic. "Alright ladies and gents, we're gonna slow it down a bit." I skillfully made my way to the punch bowl and stood where I could see my friends. Slow dancing created a bit too much intimacy that made me a little bit queasy if I was involved. A couple of guys had asked me to dance I was walking from the dance floor, but I politely said no. I chuckled to myself as I thought of how oblivious Ciara was to what had just happened. I had just expected Ciara and Kyle to dirty dance and for Ciara to see and maybe throw a fit. Now they would be slow dancing. There was no dirty dancing in slow dancing. Slow dancing means romance. Romance means kissing. Skylar and Kyle kissing.

From where I stood, I could see Ciara and Bianca walking through the crowd. They seemed to be searching for someone. Hmm. Wonder who? Then I saw Kaitlyn dancing with a line back. Josh I think his name was. I saw Chantel and Jake dancing together, not seeming at all awkward. Interesting. Chantel was usually a bumbling idiot when it came on to boys she liked. (Sorry, sis. But it's true). Then I spotted Skylar and Kyle together. They looked so cute and happy. Kyle was holding Skylar so closely you could barely see where one started and the other ended. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her eyes were closed in perfect contentment. They were rocking in perfect time to the music that was playing. Then, suddenly they stopped. Skylar looked up and her eyes met Kyle's. Trust me when I tell you, the connection between the two was tangible. Then they kissed. A soft sweet kiss in the middle of the dance floor. It was like something out of a movie.

Then there was a high pitched, ear-splitting scream that I am sure the entire city heard. The music screeched to a halt as everyone faced the source of the scream. Kyle and Skylar broke away, and Skylar stared defiantly at Ciara, daring her to do something. She calmly slipped out of her shoes while Ciara stood fuming. The crowd noticed what was happening and cleared a path between the two girls.

"This!" Ciara screamed. "You turned me down for this? This putrid, nasty ugly piece of shit!"

"Ha-ha, bitch," Skylar responded, smiling sweetly.

"I mean look at me," Ciara said, gesturing to her body. "I'm everything you want. Everything you need. Everything that she can't be."

"Please, ho! You look like something my cat just barfed up." Skylar retorted.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh," the crowd went.

"That's it bitch," Ciara said. She charged Skylar and Skylar stepped nimbly out of the way.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Skylar asked her voice low and lethal. Truthfully, I was a bit scared of Skylar in that moment. The look in her eyes was enough to let a serial killer run away.

Ciara let out what could have been called an Amazon warrior cry. Then it was an all out war between the two girls. It all happened so fast that I did not even see exactly what happened. I can tell you, however, that when Kyle had hauled Skylar off Ciara, her eyes were reduced to slits and her iris was an icy-blue. Kyle pulled Skylar outside quickly and I was able to get a good look at Ciara.

Her face had long streaks of red all over it, as if a cat had taken its claws to her face. Her arms and legs were also covered with the red scratches. Her lips were swollen and bloody and the area around one eye was starting to look a bit discolored.

"You're gonna pay for this, bitch," Bianca whispered, helping Ciara to her feet. "I swear you're gonna pay."

I hurried outside with my sister to see Skylar fuming in Drake's car and Kyle trying to calm her down.

"Hey, Drake," Kaitlyn called from behind me.

"I thought you were supposed to keep her out of trouble Kate," Drake snarled.

"Calm down, sweetie," Kaitlyn responded. "Bitch had it coming."

"What if she had -"

"She didn't," Kaitlyn snapped. "Shut up and be grateful for that."

"Do you know what they would've-"

"She _didn't._ So they _won't_."

"What if-"

Kaitlyn shrieked and stormed off in the direction of the party.

"Where are you going?" Chantel asked.

"Back to the party. I'll get Josh to take me home or something."

Chantel got into the back of Drake's car, leaving me to occupy the front seat, since Kyle and Skylar were already in the back. I hopped in nimbly and closed the door. As Drake drove us home, muttering angry things under his breath, the gentle rocking of the car lulled me to sleep.

*************************************************************************************When we got to school on Monday, Ciara was nowhere to be found. Neither was Kaitlyn. All everyone was talking about was the fight at Bianca's party. A group of gothic girls came up to Skylar today and congratulated her. The cheerleaders shot daggers at Skylar for the whole day.

For the entire week and half of the next, Ciara was out of school. When she came back to school, she wisely avoided Skylar. Nothing really worth mentioning happened until almost three months later in December, when Kaitlyn came back to school.

**Alright. So that's part one of the story. Part two is next. May not be able to upload for the next two weeks or so. This chapter was SATURATED with a lot of stuff. See if you guys can figure them out. Leave them in a review. And tell me what you think of the story so far. Tell me what you like or hate. What you'd want to see added. What you'd want to see more of. Stuff like that. Or you could just write any random thing. Either way, reviews make me happy.**

**Till next time, Happy hunting.**

**-Sophie loves you.**


	10. Part 2- Chapter 10

It was early December, and the cold had already set in. Snow fell heavily every night, covering everything in a soft white blanket. I know it sounds magical, but it's just annoying. Your clothes are wet. Your car won't start. You have to shovel the drive way every morning. The roads are slippery. It really was the most irritating time of the year.

"It's the most, wonderful time of the year," my sister sang cheerfully as she skipped down the stairs. I groaned loudly as I ate my cereal.

"Shut up," I said to my sister. "How can you be so happy? It's so cold."

"It's a little chilly," she responded. "Besides, it's such a magical time of year. Everybody falls in love and it's all about giving. And we celebrate the birth of Jesus who came and died for our sins. It's just wonderful."

I rolled my eyes at her. "It's cold," I repeated.

"We were born in this festive season," she said, her hands on her hips.

"I know. The twelfth of December and the twenty-fifth of December are the only good days in this time of year. Every other day sucks. How can you feel such joy for such a cold and dark time?" I asked her

"It's not dark," she defended. "And I love the winter time the same way you love the summer time."

"Summer time is amazing," I defended. "It's warm. And there's the sun. You can go to the beach and have pool parties and wear anything you want."

"But it's so HOT," Chantel complained. So so hot."

"Summer's better."

"No. Winter is."

"Summer."

"Winter."

"Summer."

"Winter."

"Oh my, gosh!" our brother, Brian exclaimed. "I thought this year was gonna be different."

"Girls," my mom said. "Can't you go one year without arguing over which season is better?"

"Nope," Chantel smiled.

"Yeah," I agreed with my sister. "It's kind of a tradition now."

Ever since we were old enough to have differences in opinions, my sister and I have always disagreed on which season is the best. She says winter. I say summer. We go back and forth every year.

"Can't we just agree that both seasons are great?" my dad asked.

"Nope," my twin and I said together.

"Well, can you take your argument to school?"

"But it's so early," I whined. "And it's so cold."

"C'mon, Chanel," my sister said. "I wanted to get to school early anyways."

"But-"

"Let's go," She insisted, dragging my arm.

We got to school in time to see Drake dropping Skylar off. She hopped out of his car, waved good bye and jogged over to us.

"Well, aren't you guys early," She said as she hugged us.

"Yeah, well," I muttered.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Sky asked.

"It's winter," Chantel answered with a smile.

"And?"

"Winter is death in a season," I replied.

"It is not!" Chantel declared. "It's the most wonderful time of the year."

I scoffed. "Whatever."

"Kaitlyn!" I heard Skylar squeal as we neared a bench. She ran towards her and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Hey, Sky. How you been?" Kate replied cheerfully, though if I should be honest with you, her cheerfulness seemed a bit forced.

"I've missed you like crazy!" Skylar responded.

"Yeah, we've all missed you. We've been calling and texting like crazy. Where've you been? " Chantel asked.

"Just had some business to take care of," Kate replied with a smile.

"_Business_?" Skylar asked, looking at Kate warily.

I didn't like how Kate said _business_ it sounded evil. Something about Kate seemed off.

"Just some minor stuff," She assured Skylar. "Don't worry about it."

"Ok. Anyways, I was gonna wait until later to tell you, but since Kaitlyn's back at school I can't wait." Chantel said excitedly.

"What is it?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Well..." Chantel told the girls that our mom said we could have a sleepover the night before our birthday, which was the following Wednesday. As long as it was ok with their parents of course.

"I think Drake would be fine."

"Yeah, my mom would be chill too."

"How old are you guys gonna be?" Sky asked.

"Fifteen," I responded.

"Fifteen?" Skylar and Kaitlyn screeched together. Kaitlyn looked like the child who had received a shit-ton of candy on Halloween night. Skylar looked like the kid who didn't get jack.

"Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong with what, Telle?" Jake asked, draping his arm around Chantel as she blushed at the nickname. He'd taken to calling her 'Telle' now, since they were openly flirting with each other. Even though it had been happening for a couple weeks now, she still blushed whenever he did it. They were adorable.

"My birthday," Chantel responded.

"Oh, yeah, what are you gonna do that day? We could, I dunno, hang out or something?"

Chantel looked at me.

"Go for it 'Telle'," I told her teasingly.

"Bite me," was her response.

I thought I heard Kaitlyn whisper "Gladly," but when I looked at her she just looked really excited for the sleepover.

"I think Drake would prefer it if you guys came over to our house," Skylar said slowly.

"But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said," Skylar cut me off. "When I think about it now I just think that's what Drake would say."

"Okay," I responded slowly.

"We'll run it by mom,' Chantel said.

That's why on Tuesday, after school, Skylar, Kaitlyn Chantel and I were in Skylar's room, eating popcorn and watching movies on the huge T.V in Skylar's room. Drake was working a late shift that night and so wasn't home yet. When it was almost eleven, Kaitlyn asked,

"Hey, what time were you guys born?"

"Well, we were adopted so we aren't exactly sure if it's accurate," Chantel began.

"But the adoption lady said we were born sometime around midnight. Why?"

"I wanted to wake you up exactly when you were born. But that won't be a problem. We won't be asleep before then."

"Umm. Why would you wanna do that?" Chantel asked.

"'Cause it's would have been cool."

Just then, Drake poked his head in. I hadn't even realised that he was home.

"Alright, girls. It's a school night. Lights out."

"Look at you trying to be all parent-y," Kaitlyn commented.

"I'm not even tired," I protested. Chantel snickered.

"Yes, you are," Drake disagreed.

"No. I'm not," I said firmly. Skylar snickered

"Humour me," he told me, furrowing his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and covered myself in my sleeping bag. "See," I said. "I'm not" I yawned "tired."

"Good night, girls," he said, and I got to see his smirk before I sank into a dreamless sleep.

**Mayne. It's been what? Like a year? I'm so so so so sorry guys. This year was just really hectic for me. I had child ambassador duties, school, researches, prefect duties. Lots and lots and lots of stuff. I'm so sorry I kept you guys waiting so long. I can't believe I've still been getting story followers. I love you guys soo soo soo soo much. Thank you for the PMs and everything. Review and tell me what you think.**

**-Sophie loves ya **** :* **


End file.
